Activation of naïve CD4+ T helper cells results in the development of at least two distinct effector populations, Th1 cells and Th2 cells. Mosmann T R et al. (1986) J Immunol 136:2348-57; Mosmann T R et al. (1996) Immunol Today 17:138-46; Abbas A K et al. (1996) Nature 383:787-793. Th1 cells produce cytokines (interferon gamma (IFN-γ), interleukin-2 (IL-2), tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α), and lymphotoxin) which are commonly associated with cell-mediated immune responses against intracellular pathogens, delayed-type hypersensitivity reactions (Sher A et al. (1992) Annu Rev Immunol 10:385-409), and induction of organ-specific autoimmune diseases. Liblau R S et al. (1995) Immunol Today 16:34-38. Th2 cells produce cytokines (IL-4, IL-10, and IL-13) that are crucial for control of extracellular helminthic infections and promote atopic and allergic diseases. Sher A et al. (1992) Annu Rev Immunol 10:385-409. In addition to their distinct roles in disease, the Th1 and Th2 cells cross-regulate each other's expansion and functions. Thus, preferential induction of Th2 cells inhibits autoimmune diseases (Kuchroo V K et al. (1995) Cell 80:707-18; Nicholson L B et al. (1995) Immunity 3:397-405), and predominant induction of Th1 cells can regulate induction of asthma, atopy and allergies. Lack G et al. (1994) J Immunol 152:2546-54; Hofstra C L et al. (1998) J Immunol 161:5054-60.
While much is known about the functions of these T-cell subsets, there are few known surface molecules that distinguish between them. Syrbe U et al. (1999) Springer Semin Immunopathol 21:263-85. Several groups have reported the association of certain chemokine and costimulatory molecule receptors with Th1 cells. Loetscher P et al. (1998) Nature 391:344-45; Bonecchi R et al. (1998) J Exp Med 187:129-34; Sallusto F et al. (1998) J Exp Med 187:875-83; Venkataraman C et al. (2000) J Immunol 165:632-36. Likewise, several groups have reported the association of certain chemokine and costimulatory molecule receptors with Th2 cells. Bonecchi R et al. (1998) J Exp Med 187:129-34; Sallusto F et al. (1998) J Exp Med 187:875-83; Jourdan P et al. (1998) J Immunol 160:4153-57; Zingoni A et al. (1998) J Immunol 161:547-51; McAdam A J et al. (2000) J Immunol 165:5035-40; Lohning M et al. (1998) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 95:6930-35. However, the nature of the differences in expression of most of these molecules is quantitative.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,083, issued to Levinson discloses a murine Th1-restricted cell surface molecule termed the “200 gene product,” along with its human homolog. The murine 200 gene product is there disclosed as a 280-amino acid membrane-bound member of the immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily. The human homolog of the murine 200 gene product is there disclosed as a 301-amino acid membrane-bound member of the immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily. Full-length nucleotide and amino acid sequences of the murine and human forms of the 200 gene and the 200 gene product, antibodies specific for the 200 gene product, and soluble forms of the 200 gene product are disclosed. Despite its identification as a Th1-restricted cell surface molecule, the function of the 200 gene and the endogenous ligand of the 200 gene are not disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,083.